1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a device for interchanging a plurality of panels to continuously vary a displayed message.
2. Background Art
Designers of display devices strive to develop simple devices, yet ones which have the versatility to display numerous different messages. Often, these two objectives are competing.
It is known to provide overlying and intermeshing panels which produce different messages, depending upon the relative relationship of the panels. Such devices are inherently complicated and limited as to the number of different messages that can be produced. Further, the messages must be precisely placed and coordinated on the panels so that the resulting message is clear and aesthetically desirable.
Additionally, the prior art devices have been, by reason of their complicated nature, quite expensive to manufacture and prone to failure.